How True Love Started The Mark and Kinley Story
by Kinley Orton-Reigns
Summary: Get a look at How True Love Started. Before Mark and Kinley there was Adam and Kiney, Shane and Kinley then Randy and Kinley...


How True Love Started...

Before there was Kinley and Mark Jindrak there was Kinley and Randy, Kinley and Shane and also Kinley and Adam...

Kinley Cena the twin to John Cena aka JC when around family John is simply called JC but Kinley normaly calls him that anyways. It was about 8 years ago when JC first joined up with the WWE that he thought having his sisters on the road with him not only to keep him out of trouble but so he could spend more time with both Kinley and Krista. What he didn't know is that it would lead the girls to not only becoming his personal assistant but also to some of the other stars.

8 Years Ago

When Kinley came on the road for the first time with JC she was introduced to Adam Copeland and not only became his personal assistant but also his girlfriend. One night while Kinley was off doing some damage control for Adam with some girls who were claiming that they were dating him when he had only been nice to them while taking some pictures and signing some autographs, they were selling their stories to the websites and making some money off of the stories. Both Kinley and Adam were upset and it was starting to put more of a strain on their relationship.

Kinley was on her way up to their hotel room and was hoping that Adam was at least in their room as they had some plans to relax a bit before the show started that night. Over the last year Adam has become rough with Kinley and knocking her around some, thankfully she was able to hide all the bruises by her shirts and some makeup.

"Adam hon are you here?" Kinley called out as she entered the living room of their suite.

"In the bedroom be out in a minute Kinley." Adam called "Whats up?" as he walked into the living room.

"Not much I am going to lay down as I have a start of a massive migraine and I don't want it to get worse join me will you?" Kinley asked

"I would but I need to head down and get a work out in and then I have a signing before the show or did you forget that?" Adam asked as he pushed past her.

"I did and I am sorry"

"Sorry your always sorry now aren't you damn it Kinley you are my PA not anyone else you should have remembered that" Adam said while grabbing her arms and threw her into the wall he watched this happen and watched as his girlfriend of nearly two years fell to the floor she was slumped over and not moving. Adam just walked out not caring what happened after that.

This isn't the first time Adam had thrown Kinley, not the first time into a wall then not caring that he just hurt her and left her and no one would find her she always came around after he did that. What Adam didn't know is that JC had a key and would soon be coming by to check on Kinley.

As Adam walked out of their hotel room he passed not only JC but Shane Helms as well who he is friends with, after waving he stepped into the elevator and watched the doors close while JC and Shane went to check on Kinley. When JC opened the door he saw Kinley still slumped over and ran over to her while he told Shane to find one of the medics.

"K please wake up honey come on" JC said

Kinley just moaned in responce knowing that Adam was probably still in the room "Did Adam do this?"

"Yes where is he?" Kinley asked quietly

"Gone downstairs, don't move Shane should be back in a minute with a medic honey what happened?" JC asked

"I made him mad again. It hurts" Kinley said

"I'm sure it does honey hang on here is Trent." JC said

As Kinley was looked over she was told if the pain started to get worse to go the ER and get checked out. JC grabbed all of Kinley's things and told her that she was now rooming with him and Randy. Shane Helms who had been there this whole time finally said that she could room with him as he was rooming alone. While Shane moved all of Kinley's things down to his room he made sure that Adam didn't know where his room was.

Over the next few weeks Adam finally left Kinley alone but not before JC threatened to do some bodily harm. Shane had also asked Kinley to be his girlfriend which Kinley accepted as she really liked Shane. While Kinley and Shane were dating Kinley finished medical school and became a personal doctor to most of the stars as did her sister Krista who went through school with her and started working as a personal doctor to Cody while they were dating.

The relationship with Kinley and Shane was one based on pure need for each other. Kinley was very grateful to Shane for protecting her from Adam. It was a rare but short break from the WWE and Kinley and Shane arrived at his house in Cameron for the weekend. While Kinley was in the shower Shane surprised her with romantic dinner for two as the night ended they made love for hours on end. Over the next few months Kinley and Shane grew close but the connection they have wasn't for the relationship it was only based on sex while they were good friends there was no emotion between the two of them.

It wasn't like Kinley to just bounce from relationship to relationship. When she and Shane broke it off they remained close friends and had a great bond, while she was in her brother's lockerroom it was then when she was introduced to not only Randy Orton but Mark Jindrak as well...

While Kinley was making her way into the arena one night her hands full of not only her laptop but her medical bag as well she was just bogged down when someone came to her aide and when she looked up to see who was there to help her she was met by the bluest eyes she had ever seen.

"Thanks" Kinley said

"Anytime where can I help you to?" he asked

"You can help me anywhere but first name?" Kinley said

"Randy Orton and you are?" Randy asked as they walked towards

"Kinley Cena" she replied

"Your Cena's sister?" Randy asked

"One of them I am his twin." Kinley answered.

"I must say you are a beauty Kinley where can I help you to?" Randy asked

"To JC's locker room I am there for now" Kinley replied

"I know this is a bit forward but do you want to grab drinks after the show tonight?" Randy asked as they walked towards JC's locker room once they reached it Randy held the door open for Kinley and helped her in and set her bags down on the couch that was in the room and then placed his own bags down. "I am sharing with your brother right now"

"Thats awesome and yes I would love to grab drinks after the show meet ya in the hotel bar say around 11pm." Kinley said "I need to go and find JC"

"See ya later I need to get ready for my match have you seen Krista anywhere?" Randy asked

"Check behind you" Kinley told him and walked out the door.

As the show went on Kinley checked over JC's schedule and made sure he knew of his appointments for the next day as he was flying in his current flame of the month Becca and both Kinley and Krista were determinded to get rid of her quickly she was only with JC for the name and fame. Once the show was over JC helped both Kinley and Krista back to the hotel before making plans for breakfast and both girls were on their way to their rooms for the night. Kinley freshened up her make up and then bid good night to her sister who was going to crash while she headed down to meet with Randy.

Kinley smiled when she saw Randy waiting on her in the lobby and he stood once she approached him and he held out his hand and together they walked in to have drinks. One led to another while the both of them drank well into the night by the time they headed up to Randy's room. Randy pulled out his key card and opened the door and let Kinley cross the threshold and smiled at the beauty that was before him. Kinley walked further into the room and turned to face Randy who had closed and locked the door and smiled back at Kinley.

"Nice room" Kinley said

"I bet it looks like yours unless your rooming with your brother" Randy stated

Kinley just smiled and set her purse on the night stand that was between the beds and kicked her shoes off and sat down and crossed her legs under her. "Nope we have two rooms and your right it does look like mine."

"Now what would you like to do?" Randy asked as he kicked his shoes off and took his walet from his back pocket and set it down on the nightstand and placed his cell phone ontop of it.

"I would like to lick chocolate syrup off that body of yours" Kinley said

"What?" Randy asked while trying not to laugh

"Was that out loud?" Kinley asked as she tried to hold back a giggle

"Yes it was, do I need to place an order to room service and what else to go with it?" Randy asked

"Well you have two beds in here so order ice cream, and cool whip and we should be good" Kinley stated with another giggle.

As Randy placed the order for room service Kinley turned her cell phone to silent and then smiled to herself. "What are you thinking? Kinley?"

"That your shirt would either look better on me or on the floor, its up to you but I do know one thing" Kinley said

"Whats that?" Randy asked

"That the shirt is no longer yours" Kinley stated with a smirk on her face.

"Oh really now?" Randy asked

"Its sad but true, it will be mine no questions asked." Kinley told him while Randy held out his hand and helped Kinley stand up and smiled before bringing them close and claimed her lips in a sweet but passionate kiss.

The kiss would have gone on longer if someone hadn't started to knock on the door Randy answered it and smiled when it was room service and paid the bill and told the waiter it would be in the hall later. By the time Randy locked the door again and wheeled the contents of ice cream, cool whip and chocolate syrup into the room Kinley had stripped her shirt off and jeans and was now standing in the room in her bra and panties.

Randy quickly stripped out of his clothes as they kept kissing and Kinley smiled when she saw that body of his, nice, lean and musclar, he looked like eyecandy even without the clothes. Randy pulled Kinley close as he laid them down on the other bed in the room, as he did that he also peeled Kinley's bra off her chest and smiled the half naked body of the woman that was laying underneath him. "God your beautiful Kinley"

"Thanks and you are near perfection." Kinley told him as she flipped them over to where she was now sitting on top of Randy as she reached for the chocolate syrup while Randy massaged her breasts.

Kinley poured a little onto Randy's chest and bent down to lick it off while he tried to get her panties off of her while she was licking his left nipple as she licked the syrup off of it, she took him into her mouth and nipped at his nipple that was now standing up from her playing with it and moved to the next one after she poured more syrup on him.

Randy bit back a moan while she teased his skin and smiled when he was able to flip her back under him to where he was in control and took the syrup from Kinley and drizzled some onto Kinley's skin and began to lick it off of her body while she bit back moans of pleasure. Randy then reached and grabbed the cool whip and smeared some onto each of her breast and began to lick them clean while he reached down to play with Kinley's center as he slipped two fingers in and slowly started to move them in and out of her center while they both moaned at contact. Both lost in the moment of pleasure while Randy finally slid into Kinley's body and they started to melt and blend their bodies together while they made love for the next hour after reaching their climaxes both covered in a light sweat Randy pulled out and pressed a kiss to Kinley's forehead and smiled down at her.

"Amazing like you Kinley" Randy told her

"So were you, now lets eat." Kinley smiled up at Randy

"What?" Randy asked confused "I thought we were playing with everything here not eating it?"

"Well I personally don't like ice cream on my body too cold and knew that once we got started it would cool us down after having sex so we can make sundaes and then play some more" Kinley told him

"Well now you have it all planned out don't you?" Randy asked

"Why yes I do, I want more licking though after we eat." Kinley told him

"That can be arranged" Randy told her as they ate their ice cream sundaes.

That night as Randy and Kinley made love well into the early hours of the next day as they both took showers after their last session so they didn't go to bed all sticky.

The next morning Kinley was waking up to her cell phone going off every five minutes. After rolling or trying to as she was pinned to a body she could tell that her back was up against his chest as she could feel the shallow breaths he was taking as he was still sleeping peacefully. Randy could feel the movement from Kinley and just pulled her tighter against him. "Where do you think you are going?"

"Well to the bathroom and check my phone sleepyhead...its past noon I have a flight back to Tampa at 4 come with me" Kinley said

"I can do that, you staying with Cena?" Randy asked as he let go of her

"Nope my own place which isn't too far from my brother" Kinley said "We will have enough alone time do you need to head to St Louis for anything?"

"Nope, I have to wash clothes but thats it, I have no one at home. Question, last night was simply amazing where do you want to go from here?" Randy asked

"I don't know just see where it goes and all, but I will tell you this now, I don't sleep with any one else while I am sleeping with you that is just wrong in so many ways." Kinley told him while walking into the bathroom

Once Kinley walked out Randy pulled her back into bed and pulled her to him. "I feel the same way so from now on its just us right?"

"Its just us Randy and only us" Kinley said.

Over the next few weeks both Randy and Kinley were basically connected at the hip. JC wasn't very happy that his sister was dating his best friend. Yes Kinley had dated a few other stars but not his best friend, JC knew he had to find away to break them up.

"Kinley, I need to talk to you about something rather personal." JC stated.

"What is it?" Kinley asked.

"I don't know how to tell you this, but Randy has been sleeping around with Layla." JC answered.

"Really and you know this how?" Kinley asked

"I've seen them arm in arm at the hotels and backstage at the arenas." JC answered.

"I can't believe that Randy would cheat on me, he wouldn't do that JC that can't be Randy, he is very faithful." Kinley stated with tears starting to form in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Kinley I really am, but I don't know what else to tell you."JC told her

"JC I love you but I need to be alone right now." Kinley said and stood up to walk out of the dressing room.

JC watched his sister leave and and as the door shut he smiled, Krista who was in the room watched this all take place and saw that her brother had this smirk on his face. "JC what did you do?" Krista asked

"Me nothing I don't know what your talking about." JC stated

"Don't you dare play stupid with me JC, I know that Layla is with Drew and they are very happy together and she is on SD with him you ass." Krista said

"They don't belong together Kris, just like you and Cody but thats your choice he isn't my best friend either."JC said and stood then pressed a kiss to her forehead and walked out.

Kinley was walking the halls looking for Randy hoping that she would find him and she knew that she had to ask if he was sleeping with Layla, they had been dating for nearly three months and this wasn't the first attempt that JC had made to break them up.

"Do you know how hard you are to find Kinley honey?" Randy asked as he walked up to his girlfriend of the last four months and sat down on the crate next to her and pressed a kiss to her forehead as she laid down her head on his shoulder.

"Randy question" Kinley stated

"Shoot baby what is it?" Randy asked

"Some one told me they saw you with Layla I know its not true and its caused many fights between the two of us." Kinley said

"I know who that person is its JC and its not his first time trying to break us up baby. No I am not nor have I ever been with anyone else but you while we have been together. I am sorry JC can't accept us." Randy said

"I know, we knew what we were getting into when we started dating Randy, its not worth us fighting because of the tiny fact that I am his twin and your his best friend, I don't want to fight Randy." Kinley told him

"I agree hon, so this is it between us?" Randy asked

"Yes it is Randy I am sorry I truly am I don't want to lose you as one of my best friends either can we stay friends?" Kinley asked "I will always love you."

"Kinley its okay, I knew what I was doing the night I asked you for date, yes you are the twin of Cena and I don't want to lose my best friend either. Yes we can stay friends. I will always love you too honey." Randy told her and stood up and pulled Kinley into his arms and held her as they both cried.

Over the next few weeks Kinley worked with some of the stars with their injuries along side Krista. One night while the PPV Over the Limit was going on in the ring was Mark Jindrak who had just returned to Raw from wroking in Mexico was fighting Cody who happens to be Krista's current boyfriend.

"Kinley you okay?" Krista asked

"Yes just kinda missing Randy even though we agreed to call it off, I miss a warm body at night." Kinley answered as she watched Mark fly into the ring post and once he was able to move grab his left shoulder. "That had to hurt."

"I'm sorry for the way JC got in between the two of you, I know you guys were really happy." Krista said

"Yes we were but you know its okay. How are you and Teddy?" Kinley asked

"Good about to break it off with Cody he is always trying to groom himself in public and its getting annoying quickly."

"Good not a fan of Cody he is way too vain and I thought I had to look perfect when going out but my god he carries his mirror on him all the time." Kinley said

"I know sad isn't it. Marks hurt K." Krista said while they watch the match end "You check on Mark I got Cody"

"Be nice...but gentle" Kinley said as she waitd for the medic's to bring Mark back.

Once Mark was in the medical room Kinley had him lay back as she took a seat on the stool and looked at Mark's left shoulder. "Tell me when this hurts"

"It hurts to move it Kinley damn ow that hurts Cena be nice" Mark stated

"Sorry I need to know your range of motion hon here move to lay where your left shoulder is on the edge of the table here and I can not only ice it but wrap it. I want you to have X-rays done tonight." Kinley said

"That's fine Kinley." Mark said as he laid back down and Kinley applied pressure to his shoulder and popped it back in place with the help of one of the medic's "That feels better"

"I bet, I still want x-rays. Mark..."

"What?" he asked

"You know what." Kinley said as he brushed the fingers of his left hand up her thigh and over herl silk covered center

"Let it out Kinley, I know you are holding back that moan just let it come out." Mark told her as he slowly moved the silk over so he could dip a long finger into Kinley's body and started to play.

Kinley moaned quietly as Mark played with her center it was taking a while getting his shoulder wrapped with an ace bandage with ice as well while Mark was still playing with her.

"That is enough Mark, I want to feel more but not here is not the place after we get back from the hospital I don't want you to room alone tonight ." Kinley told him "That way if your in more pain someone can come and get me I know how strong willed you are hon."

"You feel nice and slick and wet Kinley, and fine by me" Mark told her quietly "Would you mind grabbing my bags that are in my dressing room and we can go from here to the hospital."

After being seen at the hospital Mark was lucky enough not to have surgery on his shoulder as it was now in a sling from being dislocated. The ER doctor was impressed with how quickly he was tended to at the arena and how the shoulder was popped back into place. Mark was told to keep ice on it and take the pain pills he was given for pain then to start rehab on it in two weeks. Mark and Kinley headed back to the hotel and after arriving Kinley really didn't want to sleep alone again and knew that Krista would be with Ted and looked at Mark who was having a hard enough time with fans grabbed his hand and led him up to avoid questioning fans.

"Thanks Kinley" Mark said

"You are welcome Mark, why don't you stay with me tonight, that way if your arm starts to hurt we can rewrap it and use ice that way your not alone." Kinley said

"You sure about that?" Mark asked

"Yes I am and plus your going to finish what you started at the arnea." Kinley told him and Mark just smiled at her

"You are on sweetheart" Mark said as they walked up to Kinley's room which just happened to be next to JC's room and once they were about to her room JC and his current flame walk out of his room and he spots Kinley and Mark.

"Hey Jindrak where are you going with my sister?" JC asked

"To her room, she is a big girl and I know what you did with her and Orton its not going to work damn it man." Mark stated with a smirk

"JC he is right, I know you don't want me dating any of your friends and I know that Randy and I would have lasted long if it hadn't been for you breaking us up. Mark and I have been seeing each other behind your back as we didn't want this to happen all over again." Kinley told her brother

"Ugh Kinley just think about what you are getting into, I just want you safe." JC told Kinley "Don't hurt her Jindrak"

"Wouldn't dream of it John talk to you later." Mark said while Kinley opened her door

"Sorry about him Mark, JC can be a bit over protective sometimes." Kinley stated

As Mark and Kinley got settled into Kinley's room, they turned on a movie and got settled on the bed

Kinley resting her head against Mark's chest and he wrapped and arm around her and brushed a kiss across her forehead when someone started to bang on Kinley's room. Kinley just sighed as she pressed a kiss to Mark's cheek and got up to answer the door. Mark stopped the movie and stood up incase it was John again. Once Kinley opened the door it was Cody.

"What do you want Cody?" Kinley asked as she leaned on the door "Mark bring me my phone please."

"Where is Krista she was to meet me at my room but she never showed, after she tended to me and she said something to the fact that we are done but now I can't find her or Ted." Cody said

"Well I know she was tired of being with you as you are constantly grooming yourself and other than that I don't know, I suggest that you go back to your room and rest as you did hit your head pretty bad Cody. I know that Krista was serious in breaking up with you. I also suggest that you leave her alone if not you will have to deal with me." Kinley told him

Cody just sighed as he left Kinley's room and walked down to his own. Kinley closed the door behind her and Mark pulled her close as he claimed her lips with his. Mark gently picked Kinley up and carried her back over to the bed where he laid them both down and smiled down at Kinley to pressed a kiss to his forehead. That night as they made love through out the night. As they both laid in each other arms Mark told Kinley that he loved her and she him.

The next morning didn't come early enough as Krista was banging on the door then Randy who were all trying to hide from Cody who had been on a rampage when he found Krista and Teddy making out in Ted's room that was connected to his room. Cody threw Teddy off of Krista and started to pound on him, he couldn't believe what he was seeing his girlfriend kissing his best friend. How could they instead of asking questions he just laid into Ted and kept swinging and Krista found Randy who tried to pull him off but got hit as well and was bleeding.

"Damn it Krista come out from where your hiding...your lover needs stitches" Cody shouted

"What happened Randy?" Kinley asked

"Cody to put it nicely.I run into save Krista when I heard her scream and she was just in tears since Cody pried them apart and started to pound on Ted." Randy said

"Krista I want you to stay put and tend to Randy. I will go and break those two up. Mark come with me." Kinley said as she slid into her sandals and they took off towards Ted's room thankfully Randy had handed his room key so she could get in.

Once they arrived she could see that Ted was knocked out and checked him over and asked Mark to help her get Ted to her room so she could do some stitches and clean him up. They were able to get back to Kinley's room and not be seen or found by Cody. Kinley called JC to go and find Cody then she was going to look at him as both Randy and Krista said that Ted got off some good shots before Cody knocked Ted out.

After everything was worked out everyone was cleaned up Stephanie wasn't too happy to see two of her stars fighting over a girl so she moved Cody to SmackDown and almost supsended everyone involved.

Girl Time

"Are you okay Kris?" Kinley asked

"Yes just glad to be away from Cody, I didn't know their room were connecting at all, why me. Why didn't I listen to Randy when he told me not to date Cody?" Krista asked

"I don't know honey, but I am glad your out of that relationship, I know that Teddy will treat you better and wont be always looking at himself." Kinley said

"Thats true, how are you and Mark doing. I see JC hasn't chased him away yet." Krista said

"We are good, Mark is having surgery next week and asked me to go with him which I am. JC isn't happy about the two of us dating and I am surprised that he hasn't tried to break us up yet." Kinley stated

"Well he will try. I know he knows about Ted and I but he hasn't said anything yet." Krista stated as they walked down to eat lunch.

After eating lunch the girls head off to the arena to get set up for the show that night. Mark and Ted

both meet the girls at the doors and walk with them to the medical room and since neither were fighting tonight they decided to stay with the girls. Over the next few weeks JC tried his hardest to break up Kinley and Mark but could tell that they were really happy. Mark was healing nicely from his shoulder surgery and one night while they were in Boston Mark was meeting up with Carol and John Sr while Kinley was out getting some more medical supplies.

John and Carol's House

"So Mark whats on your mind?" John asked

"As you know I love your daughter with everything I have in me and more. I would like to ask your for your approval in her hand in marriage." Mark said while smiling up at John and Carol "Here is the ring I have bought."

"Thats a beautiful ring. I know you love Kinley with everything you have in you and more Mark. I also know that JC has tried everything in his will power to break the two of you up and you both have stood your ground. Please treat her like the queen she is you have our blessing Mark." John said

"Welcome to the family again Mark." Carol stated and stood up to hug Mark as she had come to love him as one of her own.

That night as the couple went out to eat supper and then for a walk Mark decided to wait till they got home. He had asked Carol to go over to Kinley's house and light the living room with candle he had bought before going over there and light them all and call him when she was done and he had already gotten her flowers and had them all over the place as well.

"Babe I am ready to head home and relax in your arms." Kinley stated as they were on a walk in the park that wasn't too far from her house.

"We can do that baby. I love you Kinley" Mark stated

"I love you too Mark and I have for a while now." Kinley stated

"I have since the day we were introduced Kinley" Mark told her as they walked back towards her house.

Mark could see the candle light from the street and asked Kinley to close her eyes and take his hand as he led her into the living room of her house and finally told her to open her eyes. "Mark what is this?" Kinley asked

"I just want a romantic night with my girlfriend thats all baby." Mark said as he led them into the living room "Come here baby"

Mark claimed Kinley's lips in a sweet kiss and once it broke Mark got down on one knee and took Kinley's left hand in his and smiled up at the woman he loved more than anything. "Kinley you are my life in more ways than one. I want to spend the rest of my life with you and have you not only has my wife, my best friend and my lover and one day as the mother of my children. Kinley will you marry me and become my wife?" Mark asked

"Yes Mark yes I love you too baby." Kinley relpied as she got down on her knees to join her soon to be husband on the floor to kiss him. Once the kiss broke Kinley just looked down at her left hand and smiled Mark had out done himself again when buying her engagement ring.


End file.
